This life of mine
by Suga-plum-kitten
Summary: Sakura stared in shock at the dark haired boy's pants, her most prized possesesion hanging out of them...Undecided pairing as of yet..
1. New Boarding house

Hi!! This is my less perverted story. Actually since I am quite perverted in a way I might make it a little racy...heh, oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I probably never will... :'(

Full Summary: Sakura is a new border at Shini High. She meets all but five of her fellow borders, called the 'ghosts'. As she begins to meet them one by one, she feels a sense of both fear and something else…

**_Chapter 1_**

As the taxi rolls into the driveway I stare at the building in front of me. It's huge! And there's this garden and a path at least 100 metres long. It's gorgeous, I immediately love the borders site. I could really get used to this! After I pay the taxi driver I grab my bag which he so nicely took out for me and walk up towards the front door, which feels like ages, 100 metres remember! I am a bit lazy too. Although I am a little sporty...But I prefer not to play anymore.

I knock on the door and after several minutes knock again. Still no answer, but as I try for another knock the door swings open swiftly, a tall boy appearing before me. He had blonde hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Ah! You must be Sakura-chan! Hi, I'm Naruto! Come in!!" he said eagerly. He seems sweet?

As I walk in awkwardly he calls a couple of names and seconds later several people appear. A girl with short dark hair and opal eyes, a boy with long coffee coloured hair in a low pony tail with the same eyes, and a guy with a huge coat and a random dog standing beside him, it's so small, and cute!

It runs towards me and tried to jump on me as I introduce myself to the others.

"Err...Hi my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 16 and it's a pleasure to meet you all. And it's lovely to see a bordering house with a small amount of people! Some border houses get so busy sometimes, I dislike crowds.." I say nervously as they all stare into my face, I feel like it's going to melt at any second and fall onto the dog that continues to jump onto me. Finally I try to escape their eyes and bend down to pat him. He licks my face and I laugh a little.

"I think he likes you.." says the boy with brown hair and the huge grey coat on.

"Akamaru!" he scowls as he picks up the little dog, it whines a little but that's about all it does.

I smile as the boy walks away up a set of stairs to the right. The hallways a little small but I like it. Then as I straighten up the other boy walks towards me and extends his hand and speaks.

"Hi, I'm Neji; I'm the captain and supervisor of this borders house. Nice to meet you. This here is Hinata" he says as he makes a hand gesture towards the girl holding her hands to her chest. "And that there is Naruto.." he continues as he gestures towards the blonde boy struggling to lift my luggage up the stairs. I feel a little embarrassed; I have a tendency to bring things that I don't need...

"And the boy who just walked upstairs with his dog is Kiba..And there are a few more borders here.." he concludes.

"What? Um, oh ok. Yeah that's cool...How many more?!" I say. He holds up his hand and all his fingers are extended.

"Five other people! That's heaps!" I exclaim.

"Hey Sakura-chan, don't worry about it, they hardly show themselves at all. You won't even notice! We call them the ghosts" said Naruto from the fourth step. I smile and watch as Neji walks away. I walk up to Naruto.

"I'll show you your room. I think you have to share with somebody.." he says as we both lug my luggage up the stairs slowly but steadily.

"Oh?" I quirk my eyebrow. I'm not really one to share, in fact I dislike sharing rooms, I'm a personal person who likes to be alone…I think Naruto sees my slightly annoyed look and continues to speak.

"It's ok, you won't notice him"

"Him?" I say in reply.

"Yeah, he's one of the ghosts, like the other four of the others you haven't met yet. Actually I've only seen him at dinner about once a week or at special occasions but hardly ever though. I think we are in one class though..." says Naruto trailing off.

"What's his name?" I ask as we finally reach the top of the stairs. Naruto then takes the bag from me and leads me down a hallway and to certain door.

"Gaara" Naruto then smiles at me and walks away, but not before he says "If you need me, my room is another flight of stairs upwards, I share a room with Hinata"

"Bye..." I say lightly as I focus my attention to the room before me. So I have to share a room with this guy called Gaara do I. Hmm…Hopefully I really won't see him a lot, like Naruto said. But then I think that that's probably too much to hope for, I mean, we'll be living in the same room right? And for a very long time I imagine. Oh well. I suck it all up and turn the handle to the room, swing open the door and walk in. It's dark and cold, I then flick on the lights and walk in. When I walk through the door for some reason I suddenly feel a chill run up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, as if being pulled up by small invisible men. I feel a presence behind me and turn around hastily. I see a pair of black eyes staring at me through a gap made between the door and wall, across the hall. I didn't even realise there was another room there. Then I watch quietly as the door shuts. I relax once more after thinking about how creepy that was. I then close the door behind me to avoid that happening again.

I glance around the room and take a look at the room I will live in for the rest of the year, and since school starts in two days I should try and get used to this room and this bordering house as much as I can.

As I stand in front of the door I can see two beds, one against the wall on the left had side of the room and one on the right side of the room, also against the wall. The bed on my left had crimson sheets and pillows and is messed up with the sheets bundled together, and the bed on the right had no sheets on it what so ever, that must be my side of the room, I concluded, because also on the left side was a dresser with a whole bunch of stuff on it, like rings and a half open draw with stacks of clothes inside. At the end of the room was another door. I walked over and open it with ease and it swung open. I peered inside. It was a bathroom, it was really quite nice. There was a large bath that doubled as a spa and there was a shower with a glass door and to the right was a sink with a huge mirror, and a couple of draws below the sink. I then looked at the other door to the right; I opened it and saw what was inside: just a simple toilet.

I closed the door and found my empty dresser and unpacked. I then sorted out my clothes into separate draws; a draw for tops, bottoms and underwear. There was one draw left so I decided to put all the stuff I wouldn't need, all the stuff that I brought for no particular reason, for example; a magnifying glass and random pieces of paper with random poems on it and an empty coin bank that I know I'll never use, oh well, I suppose it was the sentimental value that caused me to bring those things. When I finally have everything unpacked and neat in my new room I sit on my new bed with fresh blue sheets and two cloud pillows and two blue pillows. As you've probably noticed, I'm a pillow freak, I love them, I feel extra comfort from them. After I straighten out my bed I grab a towel and clothes and head for the bathroom.

I turn on the water for the bath/spa, then I pour some shampoo in, I'd love a bubble bath. After I ease in and sit at a relaxing position I close my eyes and imagine what Gaara looks like, and the rest of the 'ghosts' as Naruto put it and wonder whether those dark eyes I saw before belonged to one of the 'ghosts'.

Then suddenly I feel a cold breeze and I open my eyes to see a guy with dark hair and eyes and a silky black robe on stroll over to one of the draws near the mirror. It's Gaara's draw so I assume that it's him.

"G-Gaara?!" I say in protest. I mean, I'm having a bath goddamn it! Maybe he didn't realise I was in here.

"No, I'm not Gaara, I'm just borrowing something from his draw" replies the boy as he turns and looks at me as he slips something into his pocket and closes the draw. We stare at each other and I see his eyes wander. I then feel self conscious and break the silence.

"Err…I'm having a bath.." I say.

He smirks and replies. "Yeah, I can see that"

I'm taken back by his response. "S-So can you g-get out?" I say loudly.

"Ok ok.." he says before he turns on his heel and walks out the bathroom door and closes it behind him. I then hear the other door close and figure that he's left my room, sorry me and Gaara's room.

When I finish in the bathroom and ponder about which 'ghost' I've just met I sit on my bed and comb out my long pink hair. I stare at the bed opposite me and stare at how messy it is. After a while it begins to annoy me so I stand up abruptly and hastily walk over to it and make the bed. I fluff out the crimson pillows and smooth out the crinkles in the crimson sheets. Satisfied with what I've done I clamber back into my bed, I then remember my most prized item and retrieve it from a hidden pocket in my suitcase. I hold it to my heart; a precious plushie that my mother gave to me as a child, when my parents died, this is all I had; it's the most special thing to me in the world. It's in the shape of a puppy. I then kiss it and place it on the dresser beside my bed and fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

When I wake up I yawn and stretch, I then reach for my plushie and to my horror it's not there. I scream and run out of my room and run up to where I think Naruto's room is, but before I knock I hear something odd. I press my ear to the door and hear panting and the sound of springs. Then I hear Naruto's voice.

"That's the way Hinata!" he says. I take a couple of steps back, even more horrified that I almost walked into my new borders having sex. In my disturbed and panicked state I run downstairs and try to find the others. I find Neji and with my two hands grab his shoulders and speak between huffs.

"Have…ou….s-see… puppy…plush?" I said breathlessly. He tries to make sense of my babble and shakes his head.

"No, I don't recall seeing your...puppy plush…Have you maybe, misplaced it?" he replies as he brushes my hands from his shoulders.

"That's…not…possible, I…put…dresser…last…night…" I blurt out. I'm practically hysterical. I then see the boy from last night, the one who just casually walked in while I was bathing. I then see something protruding from his pants (You sick minded people! I know what you're thinking…o.O!!). There, hanging out the top of his pants is my puppy plushie!! The very thing I love most, inside the pants of a most likely perverted stranger!!


	2. Enter ghosts

A/N:  
Blagh, sorry this is like...a couple of months late but I'm sure you'll get over it. Nevertheless I apologise anyway. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Have…ou….s-see… puppy…plush?" I said breathlessly. He tries to make sense of my babble and shakes his head.

"No, I don't recall seeing your...puppy plush…Have you maybe, misplaced it?" he replies as he brushes my hands from his shoulders.

"That's…not…possible, I…put…dresser…last…night…" I blurt out. I'm practically hysterical. I then see the boy from last night, the one who just casually walked in while I was bathing. I then see something protruding from his pants (You sick minded people! I know what you're thinking…o.O!!). There, hanging out the top of his pants is my puppy plushie!! The very thing I love most, inside the pants of a most likely perverted stranger!!

"You!!" I shout as I point to him.

"Oh hey" replies the boy.

"W..Why do you have my plushie!! Why did you steal it! What the hells wrong with you!? Don't you value other people's possessions?! How would you feel if I took something of yours!" said Sakura breathlessly.

"Hmmm, well. I'd be rather content. Because then I could hunt you down and tie you up and sexually torture you until you give back my possession. But even so, I'd ignore you and continue my torture" said he.

Sakura was shocked. She wasn't sure if this guy was serious. Sakura then turned back to Neji.

"Can't you do anything about this?! Can you make him give back my plushie?" she pleaded. Neji merely looked at her and shook his head.

"I cannot..." he said.

"What the hell do you mean 'I cannot'" Sakura mocked.

"Well, technically I can't do anything about him with that thing down his pants; I'm actually really surprised that he's actually here. But I suppose that he shows himself more than the others, him and Ino I suppose. Anyway, I have things to do." He then said goodbye then strutted off up the stairs to his room.

"It seems that you'll have to try and get your dolly yourself" said the dark haired boy. Sakura then turned back to him and glared at him. The boy then smirked.

"It's not a doll…It's a puppy!" she shrieked. She then ran at him and tackled him to the ground. Sakura took advantage of her position and straddled him, making sure that he wouldn't be able to push her off, but he didn't even try to. All he did was smirk and make a quick remark.

"Shouldn't we first learn each others names before doing this sort of thing?" he said. This made Sakura even angrier.

"Give me...my...plushie!" demanded Sakura.

"I'm Sai, what was your name?" was all that he said. Sakura took a deep breath then spoke again.

"Can you please, give me my plushie?" she asked, thinking that she might as well say 'please'. The two merely stared at each other for a while before Sai reacted.

"Yeah I suppose, but on one condition" he said.

"What? No" said Sakura.

"If you don't agree I put it all the way down my pants. Then you'll never see your plushie again" he said. Sakura was disgusted, what the hell was up with this guy, but she supposed that the condition wouldn't be that bad, and plus she didn't want his 'love juices' or anything on her most prized possession. She sighed.

"Fine, what is it?" she said.

"Kiss me"

"What?! I've only just found out your name and you want me to kiss you?!" said Sakura angrily. Sai appeared to be thinking for a second before he replied.

"Yep" he said while he nodded. "Well? What's it gonna be? Tainted Plushie or heavenly kiss?" he continued.

Sakura thought about this for a while, it's true that kissing him wouldn't be that bad. He was indeed rather attractive. Sakura then made up her mind.

"Fine, but lord help me, if you do not give it back, I will do things so horrible to you that you will cringe and fear me so badly that you will want to move all the way to a different hemisphere. You got me?" said Sakura.

"Yeah..." said Sai. Sakura then closed her eyes. Sai smirked, then sat up and put his arms around Sakura and brought their lips together. Sakura was surprised, he had a firm kiss and warm lips, Sakura hated to admit it though. Unbeknown to the two, Neji walked down the stairs and with one look at the two kissing he turned back around and walked to his room again. After a while Sai broke the kiss.

"See wasn't that bad…" he said. Sakura opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"My plushie.." said Sakura as she got up.

"Yeah okay.." said he and as he also stood up. He grabbed the toy from his pants and handed it straight to Sakura.

"Though I must admit that you are a crap kisser" said Sai. Sakura's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe he said that. She quickly got angry. Sai knew that she was going to get angry so he ran off, Sakura then chased him up the stairs but she didn't make it, she got to his door just as it closed. She turned the handle, but he locked it. She then banged on the door and yelled his name and angry threats.

Then suddenly the door opened but Sai wasn't standing at the door. It was a girl, a blond girl. She was really attractive and Sakura was a little intimidated. She was wearing a big shirt that ended mid thigh. Her hair was rather long and was at mid-back length, it was beautiful, she was beautiful.

"Was that you banging on my door just now?" she asked. Sakura hesitated before she nodded timidly.

"Why, pray tell, did you do that?" she said.

"Um..I..uh…Um a boy named Sai. I wanted to talk to h-" but Sakura was cut off.

"You wanted to talk to Sai? Are you kidding me? You woke me up for that! What the hell is wrong with you?" said the girl angrily.

Sakura didn't know what to say or how to react. She then mustered all her courage and replied.

"Well excuse me your ladyship! The fact is that your roommate is an asshole and I wanted to kick the shit outta him! So you gotta problem with that?!"

The two stared at each other for a while. Then suddenly the girl burst out laughing. Sakura was at a loss for words. Wasn't this girl seriously pissed off for a second there? Sakura chose not to say anything and decided that she'd hurt Sai later. She started to turn away when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, she looked back and saw Ino's hand on her shoulder, she was still laughing but was ceasing.

"Phew, sorry bout that. Hey girl you've got some guts you know that? I seriously woulda kicked your ass if you weren't so pretty. You've got your shit together. Go on, you can kick Sai's arse now if you want" she said. Sakura quirked an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Um, it-it's okay. I gotta get...um, ready for tomorrow..." said Sakura before she backed away and walked to her room. At least she had her plushie, that's all she really cared about. She walked into her room and into the bathroom after she grabbed her towel and put her plushie on her drawer. She had a quick shower and covered herself with the towel, just before she was about walk out of the bathroom she looked back at the drawer that Sai had taken something out of. Sakura then walked over in curiosity and opened the draw then shut it straight away. She coughed awkwardly then walked out of the bathroom. She couldn't believe that her roommate had a whole draw dedicated to condoms, all types, all flavours; banana, kiwi, strawberry, chocolate and sadly more. And what made it worse was that Sai took one last night, and then Sakura recollected Ino at the same room. Sakura shuddered.

Sakura walked over to her drawer and put on her red and black lacey underwear and a bra, she then sat down on her bed. She reached for her moisturizer and squirted some on her hands and rubbed it over her legs and body. Unbeknown to her she was being watched. The bed opposite her was occupied and Sakura was oblivious to it.

* * *

Hope you liked it! If you didn't then...trails off  
Um yeah anyways..I'm not sure as to what pairing this should be. But I sort of wanted to explore every possibilty, and trust me, I mean, **every **possibility. You'll probably see that soon enough heh heh..


	3. Gaara

**A/N: Whoopsies, I just realised that I wrote bits and pieces as first person, then as third person, so sorry!!! but from now on it shall be thrid person...Enjoy chapter 3!! thanks for reading thus far.. **

BTW: Those who thought that Sai was Sasuke, don't worry he shall appear soon enough!!

* * *

_RECAP:_

_"Phew, sorry bout that. Hey girl you've got some guts you know that? I seriously woulda kicked your ass if you weren't so pretty. You've got your shit together. Go on, you can kick Sai's arse now if you want" she said. Sakura quirked an eyebrow and stared at her._

_"Um, it-it's okay. I gotta get...um, ready for tomorrow..." said Sakura before she backed away and walked to her room. At least she had her plushie, that's all she really cared about. She walked into her room and into the bathroom after she grabbed her towel and put her plushie on her drawer. She had a quick shower and covered herself with the towel, just before she was about walk out of the bathroom she looked back at the drawer that Sai had taken something out of. Sakura then walked over in curiosity and opened the draw then shut it straight away. She coughed awkwardly then walked out of the bathroom. She couldn't believe that her roommate had a whole draw dedicated to condoms, all types, all flavours; banana, kiwi, strawberry, chocolate and sadly more. And what made it worse was that Sai took one last night, and then Sakura recollected Ino at the same room. Sakura shuddered._

_Sakura walked over to her drawer and put on her red and black lacey underwear and a bra, she then sat down on her bed. She reached for her moisturizer and squirted some on her hands and rubbed it over her legs and body. Unbeknown to her she was being watched. The bed opposite her was occupied and Sakura was oblivious to it._

* * *

A pair of aqua eyes ran over the body of the unaware girl who was still wearing her undergarments. He was watching her for quite a while now, he never made any sound at all, and he was never one to speak or make too much noise, unlike Naruto. 

Sakura then reached over and grabbed her plushie and hugged it. She then began to think of the actual reason of her being at this new school, and soon after her eyes began to tear up and she held the puppy closer to her heart.

"What are you doing?" said the mysterious boy beneath his covers; he was hidden and unable to be seen, though he could see Sakura quite well. She suddenly heard the voice and jumped up and screamed from shock, she then proceeded to search for the source of the voice. She then concluded with the thought that she was being watch so she quickly found some clothes and started to put them on and the voice sounded again.

"Don't put clothes on, you look fine as you are", his voice was deep and sensual, and if Sakura was so creeped out by it coming from no where she would have softened from its tone. After hearing the voice though, she finished putting her jeans and tee on and spoke.

"Where ever you are come out! This isn't funny!! I'll open a can of whoop on your ass! C'mon you pansy!" she said dubiously. There was no reply so she continued "Yeah that's what I thought, you're nothing but a coward. A lowly dog!" she spat, a little more confident now. Then suddenly she heard a shift of movement inside the room and realised it came from the bed in front of her. She jumped back abruptly and fell upon her bed. She then watched as a tall figure began to appear before her, he was very, very tall. He had full coloured crimson hair, though it was a little darker than his sheets. She also admired his solemn eyes, they seemed to distant and lost, which is how she felt. He wasn't wearing a shirt, in which his torso was rather appealing, but was wearing black boxers which suit him quite well, and if Sakura wasn't so intimidated by his presence she'd be drooling at his sight. He then stepped closer to her.

"You were saying?" he said quietly as he towered over her. Sakura stared up at him from her bed.

"I-uh...was just...um…" she mumbled. "Are you Gaara then?" she asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Who's asking?" he said.

"Um me?" replied Sakura.

"And who are you?"

"I am, um…Sakura, Haruno Sakura your new roommate" she replied hesitantly. Gaara then began to advance upon Sakura, which made her a little nervous, actually more than a little nervous. She crawled backwards on her bed and Gaara kept pressing forward and soon he was on the bed hovering above Sakura, whose back was on her own bed. Sakura's shoulder grazed Gaara's bare skin on his strong and manly appearing arms which caused her to tingle everywhere. He then leaned in to whisper something into her ears, his mouth centimeters from her ear. Sakura could feel his warm breath upon the side of her cheek and her ear, goosebumps then emerged upon her skin. Sakura no longer felt all that nervous, but something shy of embarrassed and a tad uncomfortable, not because she thought he was ugly or that she didn't like what he was doing, but the complete opposite, she felt that she was in a pleasing and enjoyable position, but that Gaara wasn't doing this because he liked her, but because he could, that's the sort of vibe that she got from him anyway. Then suddenly he spoke.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, springs cherry blossom…" said he in a gentle and soft voice. He then got up, but as he did so he brushed his cheek against Sakura's cheek, which set off a pleasant tingle on her face and down her spine. Gaara then got up and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for waiting so patiently for the new chapter!! You guys are awesome! Teehee...Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter! Please don't forget to review, unless you don't feel like it lol, but meh. Cya's later!! 


	4. The bet

**A/N: Hi guys! I've missed you all so much. Here is chapter 4 ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Bet**

Sakura sat on her bed in shock. She wondered what the hell just happened. She was left in a daze, Gaara's charm was extraordinary. She couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to him. She wondered whether all the ghosts were either very aggressive or perverted. They were so odd. Maybe that's what happens since they don't have much social interaction. Sakura didn't know, she didn't really care either.

Then a thought popped into Sakura's mind. Had Gaara been watching her the whole time? While she was changing? That means he saw her body. Her naked body. Sakura blushed at the thought. She was completely embarrassed now. She had to put on clothes right this instant.

Sakura was very careful about getting dressed while Gaara was in the bathroom. She tried to be quick so when he walked out she wasn't half naked. Not that it would matter, because he'd seen everything anyway. She then decided to hide her plushie and remembered that she hugged it briefly; Gaara would've seen that too. He must've thought that she was very odd.

"Oh god, how embarrassing" Sakura sighed as she opened the door and left the room. She shut the door quietly and slowly made her way downstairs to the living area. Nobody was downstairs except Neji at this point. He glanced at Sakura, no emotion on his face at all. Sakura thought about how odd he was too. And everybody else at the dorm, Sakura figured that she'd fit right in.

"Good morning Neji" said Sakura.

"You've learnt how to talk properly. Good for you" he said. Sakura wasn't sure how to take this, though she certainly wasn't pleased, she didn't like rudeness. She readied herself for a verbal attack when Neji raised his hands in surrender and spoke.

"It was a joke" he emphasised the last word.

"Oh, sorry" muttered Sakura as she hung her head in embarrassment. As Neji was sitting on the couch watching TV, Sakura decided to join him. "May I sit?" she queried to which Neji nod his head and gestured towards the place beside him. Sakura sat down and sighed. From the corner of her eye she could see him look at her with his pale eyes. She turned and returned the stare. He opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, shut it then turned his head to watch the television once more. Sakura quirked her eyebrow, but didn't really think much about it and glanced at the TV.

"What are we watching?" asked Sakura. There was a man and a woman on the screen. Not really doing anything of consequence. They were cleaning their bedroom. Sakura noticed that the cinematography wasn't that great and the quality was a bit lax.

"It's just some random DVD that was left in the player. I was curious" he said. We both watched the movie and then suddenly the couple were kissing, then groping, then taking their clothes off.

"Um, Neji? What the hell?" asked Sakura quizzically as she turned to look at him. Neji froze, he wouldn't move or say anything. "Neji?" pressed Sakura. She then heard some sort of moaning noise, so she looked at the screen and was shocked to see the two people having sex. "Oh my god! Neji is this pornography?" yelled Sakura.

"I suppose so, It's not mine, it was just left here!" he explained.

"Quick, turn it off before anybody hears it!" said Sakura in a hushed and paniced tone.

"Oh not yet, it's getting to the good part!" came a loud voice from behind them. The two turned around to see Sai saunting towards them in jeans and a black shirt. "See?" he said. Then unexpectedly, there was a large groan and then panting.

"You disgust me" said Sakura through narrow eyes as she got up and ejected the movie from the dvd player. She then threw the dvd at Sai. He dodged with ease.

"Aww, don't be like that. You know you'd like to do that with me" he said with a seductive smile. Sakura's face contorted into a vicious glare. "Wait, Sakura.. Are you a virgin?" he asked suddenly. Sakura's face turned from furious to shock then embarrassment in a matter of seconds. "Wow, you are! You really are a virgin!" exclaimed Sai as he stifled a laugh. Sakura scoffed and folded her arms.

"There's really nothing shameful about it. I don't know why you think it's so funny. I just haven't found the right guy yet" she explained as she looked away. Sakura wondered why she even bothered to explain to that dim-witted whore. Sai chuckled and walked over to Sakura.

"It's just that you haven't found a guy that will charm your pants off. I accept the challenge Haruno" he whispered into Sakura's ear. Her body tingled with the same feeling as before, when she was with Gaara. What was with the men in the dorm, she wondered to herself.

"Actually Sakura, I think that's very commendable of you. Most girls do not value such things. It's a shame really" piped Neji. Sakura relaxed a little. At least there was somebody else who vaguely understood her and didn't laugh at her little predicament.

Then there were the sound of footsteps bounding down the stairs. Ino paraded into the lounge room and hugged Sakura. Ino was actually taller than Sakura and as she held her Sakura's feet were barely touching the ground.

"Aw, Sakura-chan I think it's cute that you're a virgin" she said. Sakura turned bright red. "Haha, your face almost matches your hair" she continued. Sakura was too embarrassed to say anything. Then suddenly Sai spoke.

"Hey Ino, I've accepted a challenge to be Haruno's first. Are you up for a little competition?" he asked. Ino quirked her brow.

"Oh really? I'd like a piece of that action" she set said slowly and buried her head in Sakura's next. Sakura felt oddly comfortable while Ino hugged her. Sakura knew she wasn't really attracted to women but, this was a bit different. Ino had a different kind of charm to them. Sakura then realised what the two were talking about.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" she fumed. Ino let go of Sakura finally and stood next to Sai and stared at Sakura.

"No" said Ino and Sai in unison

"So what are the conditions of the bet?" queried Ino to Sai.

"Hm well, let's see. It has to be consensual sex" started Sai. Sakura cringed at the thought. "And you can't lie about it. There must be some sort of proof. Underwear, photographs.. Video footage.." said Sai trailing off.

"You perv" spoke Ino as she shook her head. "There doesn't need to be proof like that. I think Sakura should just admit it." Sai and Ino looked at Sakura intently. She could feel her face heating up again. Sakura turned to Neji

"Um, aren't there like, rules against this?" she asked. She didn't really need two ghosts after her virginity. Neji merely shook his head.

"Oh geez, what good are you" frowned Sakura. Neji said nothing, but he wasn't offended. Sakura sighed. This was going to be a strange school year.

So then, today was the day that the bet began. So who would be the one to claim Sakura's virginity?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it :) And I would love to hear who you would like Sakura to lose her virginity to! Let me know your thoughts. It can include anyone, even people who haven't appeared yet. Wink wink ;)**


End file.
